Continents
This is a list of all Characters from each continent. All characters on the map (6.4) , click to expand.]] Africa In Africa, there are 8 countries that are characters in Head Soccer. All characters from Africa are: * Cameroon ���� * Nigeria ���� * Spain ���� (small part) * Egypt ���� * Republic of South Africa ���� * Madagascar ���� * Senegal ���� * Ghana Asia In Asia, there are 19 countries that are characters in Head Soccer. All the characters from Asia are: * South Korea ���� * Japan ���� * Russia ���� (part) * Turkey ���� (large part) * Egypt ���� (part) * China ���� * Israel ���� * Thailand ���� * Saudi Arabia ���� * Singapore ���� * India ���� * Hong Kong ���� * Nepal ���� * Georgia ���� (Part) * Indonesia ���� * Mongolia ���� * The Philippines ���� * Vietnam ���� * Iran ���� Europe Europe is the continent with the most characters in Head Soccer. There are 29 countries from Europe that are in the game. All the Characters from Europe are: * Russia ���� (part) * Italy ���� * Germany ���� * Spain ���� * France ���� * United Kingdom ���� * The Netherlands ���� * Turkey ���� (small part) * Portugal ���� * Poland ���� * Ireland ���� * Greece ���� * Sweden ���� * Denmark ���� * Luxembourg ���� * Romania ���� * Austria ���� * Switzerland ���� * Belgium ���� * Croatia ���� * Hungary ���� * Czech Republic ���� * Georgia ���� (part) * Ukraine ���� * Serbia ���� * Bulgaria ���� * Finland ���� * Norway ���� * Iceland ���� Non-Countries There are some characters that don't represent countries. These are called non-countries. There are 13 non-countries. The Non-Countries in Head Soccer are the following: * Cyborg * Kepler 22B * Devil * Asura * Valentine * Super Saiyan * Z * Pluto * Mon-K * WatermelBot * PumpKill * Boxing * Henos North America In North America, there are 7 characters that represent countries/regions. All the Characters from North America are below: * USA ���� * Mexico ���� * Canada ���� * Honduras ���� * Silicon Valley * Panama ���� * Costa Rica ���� South America In South America, there are 8 countries that are represented by characters. All the Characters from South America are: * Argentina ���� * Brazil ���� * Chile ���� * Colombia ���� * Uruguay ���� * Ecuador ���� * Bolivia ���� * Peru ���� Oceania In Oceania, there are only 5 countries represented by characters. All the Characters from Oceania are: * USA ���� (American Samoa) * New Zealand ���� * Australia ���� * Indonesia ���� (small part) * Fiji ���� Trivia *Europe is the continent that appears in the most updates. *Hong Kong is the first real character based on a region on Earth in the game that is not a country. Although, he has some special priviliges in China and is, along with Macau, the administrative region in China. Hong Kong was a British colony until 1997. The second being Silicon Valley. Silicon Valley is only a nickname for the southern portion of the San Francisco Bay Area, in the northern part of the U.S. state of California. * Singapore is the smallest country in Head Soccer (if you don't count Hong Kong and Silicon Valley since they are not countries). Category:Lists